


The Dance

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-24
Updated: 2003-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus reminisces about youthful pursuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

They danced the waltz in the dungeons when he was a boy. When it was scandalous. To touch a girl's waist...to be held in a boy's arms...it was too wicked.

They danced in the dark. Music from a contraband phonograph. Giggling. Whispering. Disappearing in pairs into the farthest shadows.

Sometimes he waltzes still. It's no longer shocking, not even to his young man, whom he sweeps into his arms, humming the Blue Danube.

On certain nights, Severus, indulgent, allows himself to be guided through the steps.

On certain nights they whisper and disappear together into the farthest shadows.


End file.
